Let The Sunshine In
by Moon Howler Wolf
Summary: This is how I think that the series should've gone from New Moon and beyond.
1. Prelude

Hello, and welcome to my first Twilight fanfic!

I spent the last month participating in NaNoWriMo, so let's see how that pays off!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight, it's characters, or it's plot-I'm just using them for my own devices.

~*~X~*~

Let The Sunshine In Prelude

~*~X~*~

It all started when I saw her for the first time, in god knows how long, at her house when we dropped off her truck.

She was so beautiful-the way her hair fell around her face, and the way she smelled of strawberries…

I almost regretted going to a reservation school. Almost.

When we met again at First Beach, and Embry spilled about some old Quileute legend that says something about a treaty that prevents the Cullens from coming on our land.

Of coarse she wanted to know the legend, so I told her.

Looking back in hindsight, I now know why Bella was so interested in that legend, but at the time, I had no clue just how true that legend was…

~*~X~*~

Please tell me what you think! =D


	2. Saying Goodbye

Hey guys, you're getting two chapters today!

So this is chapter 1.

I've only seen the movies, and I'm in the process of finishing Twilight and starting New Moon (Books), so for a while (at least) I will be following the movies.

Disclaimer:I do not in any way own Twilight, it's characters, or it's plot. If I did, this is how the series would've turned out...

~*~X~*~

Let The Sunshine In 1 Saying Goodbye

~*~X~*~

When Billy got the call that Bella was missing, I panicked. I liked…loved Bella since I laid eyes on her when we dropped off her truck. I know it's corny, but it really was love at first sight, well not exactly first sight, but you get the idea.

It was about ten when Billy picked up the phone, to listen to a panic-stricken Charlie, before we left for the Swan residence.

~*~X~*~

"She's never done this before…" Charlie said, inspecting the map that was spread out on the hood of the cruiser closer, as if he was searching for a small 'Bella is here' marking that he could've missed.

"I'm sure that we'll find her Charlie…" Dad consoled him, before he ripped his gaze from the map, and started reaching for his cell phone.

"I'll try calling the Cullens…"

"Didn't you hear? They left town." Dad told Charlie.

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Good riddance." under his breath, but nobody really noticed.

"When?" Charlie asked, practically shaking my dad.

"They left over five hours ago Charlie." dad managed to say, before Charlie stood up straight again.

"Carlisle didn't seem like the kind of person to kidnap someone, but if he did I swear…"

I glanced at the woods for no reason, and saw Sam walking away from the tree line, an unconscious Bella in his arms. "Charlie…".

"Not now Jacob."

"But Charlie, Bella's…"

"I said not now Jac…" Charlie turned his head, and saw Bella in Sam's arms. "Bella!" He called, before running towards Sam, and taking her out of his arms.

Sam and Harry exchanged a glance, before Sam's gaze shifted towards me. It sent a shiver up my spine. He's been sending me those glares ever since I started filling out, almost as if he's expecting something from me.

I shook off the feeling, and followed Charlie inside. Charlie took Bella to her room, before coming back downstairs.

"Thanks for coming Billy." Charlie said to dad "And you too Jacob."

"Not a problem Charlie." Dad replied "Why don't we watch something on the flatscreen while we're here? You wouldn't mind staying for a little while, would you Jacob?"

"Not at all." I replied, before dad and Charlie started for the living room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I decided to see Bella. I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall, before stopping in front of Bella's door. I gripped the handle, and slowly turned it clockwise. Once the door handle wouldn't move anymore, I slowly pulled the door open, and creped inside Bella's room.

Bella was in her bed, under her purple blanket. I smiled as I saw the dream catcher I gave her for her birthday hanging off her headboard. Bella then stirred. I became rigid. What would she think of me if she found out I was watching her sleep?

"Edward…" Bella mumbled softly.

I stopped panicking, and turned towards Bella again "Bella?"

"Edward…no, don't please…"

Walked to the side of her bed, and looked at her face. Her eyes were shut, and clenching even more tightly by the second. Bella started to tense up, as if she was having a nightmare. I started to wonder if I should wake her up or leave her room altogether. My decision was made when Bella started screaming while I was walking toward the door. There was no way she could possibly be asleep while she was screaming that loud, could there? I went back to her bedside and sure enough, her eyes were still clenched closed. I decided to wake her up before her nightmare got any worse. "Bella…Bella!" I said as I gripped her small frame, and shook her gently.

Bella's screaming stopped as her eyes fluttered open "J-Jake…W-what're you doing here?" she asked me as Charlie burst through the door.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, before his eyes landed on me "You never seemed like the kid who would do a thing like this Jacob…" He said as he stalked towards me.

"Wait dad." Bella said, causing Charlie to look at her, while I backed closer to her window "I was having a nightmare, Jake just came in to wake me up…"

"Is that true Jacob?" Charlie asked me as his gaze shifted toward me.

"Yes Charlie. I was just on my way to relieve myself when I heard Bella mumble something. When I peeked my head in to see what was wrong, she started screaming…"

"If you say so Jacob…" Charlie said accusingly. "Try to get some sleep Bells." He said before leaving Bella's room.

I started walking toward the door.

"Jake, wait."

I stopped and turned around to see Bella looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please stay…"

"Why Bella?"

"I…I need to talk to someone…"

I started walking towards her bed again.

"Jake" I stopped "Please…please close the door."

I turned around, and silently closed Bella's door before sitting next to her on her bed. "What'd ya need to talk about Bells?"

"You remember Edward, right?" Bella asked me, as tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"That really pale guy you went to prom with and avoided me when we talked on your birthday? Yeah, I remember him."

"Well…we sort of had a falling out…" Bella's voice started getting quieter as more tears started to build. "He…He wasn't at school today, and…and…" The first tear fell, sliding down her cheek. "W-when I-I got home, w-we went into the f-forest and…and…" Bella started sobbing now, it almost seemed like Niagara Falls was spilling from Bella's eyes "H-he said…th-that he didn't… that he didn't want to b-be with me anymore!"

"Shh Bells, it's alright, I'm here…" I comforted her as I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame "This happens to everyone Bella-couples break up, and…"

"B-but Edward…"

"Who cares what Edward said? Who cares what he did? You deserve better Bella."

"J-Jake…"

"But I l-loved him Jake…"

I froze as my heart broke into a million tiny pieces. Bella loved Edward Cullen. I could hardly feel Bella leaning into my chest, or my t-shirt that was quickly becoming soaked with tears. I didn't even hear dad calling for me. I hardly even noticed when Charlie came in to get me. My heart was shattered. Bella still loved the man that left her for dead in the forest.

~*~X~*~

Please tell me what you think! =D

I'm also trying to figure out a new title, but I want it to have something to do with the Sun/sunshine, so if you have an idea, please leave it in a review!


	3. Bitter Partings

It took me a while to figure out how to handle the time-skip, or I would've updated yesterday.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, or the plot in any way. If I did...well, you can probably figure out how the story might've gone.

~*~X~*~

Let The Sunshine In 2 Bitter Parting (BPOV)

~*~X~*~

That night I fell asleep against Jake's chest. I half expected him to be there when I woke up the following morning, but it came as no surprise that he wasn't.

I slowly stood up, and drug myself into the bathroom. I jumped when I looked in the mirror-I looked terrible! Well, that shouldn't surprise me since I just spent half the night crying…

After I finished my shower, I walked back into my room to find a few small boxes lying on my bed, as well as noticing that the window was slightly ajar. As I approached the boxes, I noticed a cream-colored envelope lying on my bed in front of the boxes. I slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out the note that it contained. It was from Alice.

_Don't be sad Bella-this had to happen. -Alice_

I slowly opened one of the boxes, to find it packed with summer clothes. The other box had winter clothes. I left the boxes on my bed, and went to my closet.

"I'm leaving now Bells!" I heard Charlie call from downstairs.

"Okay!" I called back as I quickly got dressed.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, and ran out to my truck.

It was going to be a long day at school today.

Edward wasn't at school, nor were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie. I knew better than to get my hopes up. I drug my feet through all my classes, not paying attention to any of the lectures they gave today. All I could focus on was why the Cullens would leave me.

September flowed into October, and October into November. November slid into December, and Autumn into Winter. Each night I had the same nightmare that I had the night he left me. December gave way to January, the old year left and the new year came.

The temporal winds blow-they never stop.

They're blind to your tears, your sorrow,

They're ignorant to your pain, your suffering.

They don't care how much it hurts,

They just keep on blowing.

~*~(JPOV)~*~

For the first few weeks after that night, I would drop my dad off at Charlie's then go somewhere with Quil and Embry. I just couldn't face the fact that Bella was still in love with the person who dumped her in the forest like she was a broken toy.

I refused to enter their house, and I refused to tell my dad what was wrong. Dad and Charlie could both see that something was wrong between us, but they figured we just had a small argument that would heal over time.

We had no argument, and the wound will never completely heal. My heart can be pieced together, but the only one who can truly repair it is Bella.

I focused as hard as I could in school, but my mind always wandered back to Bella. I really tried not to let my depression effect me, but my grades were starting to drop and my dad was starting to notice.

I'd just gotten home from school, when my dad intercepted me at the door.

"Jacob, tell me what's going on between you and Bella."

"I already told you-it's nothing."

"If it really was nothing then you wouldn't be avoiding Bella and your grades wouldn't be slipping."

"It really is nothing dad."

"I'll believe you only if you see her the next time I go to Charlie's."

"Fine."

That weekend we went over to their place to see a football game. My dad reminded me of our deal before we got out of the car.

As soon as I walked into the door I saw Bella sitting on the stairs. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she just looked half-dead.

Dad went to join Charlie in the living room, while I sat down next to Bella. "You look terrible Bella."

"I know."

We talked for a while, before I helped Bella cook dinner. She gradually cheered up, but I saw her face fall again as dad and I left.

"See ya later?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She replied.

I couldn't help but notice her face brighten a little before I turned around.

~*~X~*~

This really took some hard thought.

I watched New Moon and Eclipse last night before I figured out how to handle the time-skip.

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Seeing Diamonds

This took a while for me to word as well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters in any way shape or form-I'm just using them for my own devices.

~*~X~*~

Let the Sunshine In 3 Seeing Diamonds (BPOV)

~*~X~*~

"Alright, that's it."

"What?"

"You're going to Jacksonville, live with your mother."

I was astonished that Charlie would say that "I'm not leaving Forks."

"Bells…He's not coming back."

I already knew that, he told me before he left… "I know."

"This behavior is just not normal, quite frankly it's scaring the hell outta me and your mother. Just go, go to Jacksonville, make some new friends…"

"I like my old friends."

"But you never see them anymore…"

"I do. I'm going to go shopping tomorrow with Jessica."

"But you hate shopping."

"It's a girl's night out…"

"Girl's night…good. Well go…buy stuff…"

I left for school, and that afternoon I called Jess to ask her out shopping. She was surprised that I asked her in the first place, but she agreed to go.

We were just walking out of the movie theatre, when someone called out to us. I turned my head to see bikers.

"Keep walking."

I jumped. I heard him, I swear that I heard him. I swear that I heard Edward's voice!

"Bella?" Jessica asked my, snapping me out of my reverie "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah…I just think I might know those guys."

"That's nice, now come on."

"Just let me check…" As I slowly walked towards the bikers, I heard his voice again.

"Turn around."

I ignored his voice as I got on the back of one of the biker's bikes. "You left me." I mumbled.

"Ya say something beautiful?" I heard the biker ask "Not like it maters to me." He said, before we took off down the street.

I swear I saw him flash by. When I looked forward again, I saw him "Stop stop stop stop stop!" I screamed.

I felt the motorcycle screech to a halt, and I saw Edward's ghostly shadow disappear.

I slowly walked back to a panicked Jessica, who had an outburst about being interrogated.

"That was a rush…"

"So you're an adrenaline junkie now? Great, why don't you just go jump off a cliff or something."

If that's what it took to see him, then that's what I would do.

The nightmares started to get better from that point on.

I started paying attention in class more and more, and the nickname 'Zombella' started to wear off.

But I still couldn't bring myself to smile or laugh.

It felt like there was still a huge hole in my chest.

It felt like someone punched a hole right through me.

In a way, I'm glad though.

The pain is the only reminder that he was real.

That they all were.

Jake still stops by occasionally.

When he comes, it almost feels as if the hole closes.

But it always reopens as soon as he leaves.

My screaming fits still haven't gone away though.

I feel sorry for Charlie.

I have to see him…

I have to see Edward now.

~*~X~*~

I'm really nervous about how this chapter turned out...

Funfact1: I already wrote the graduation scene

Please Review, It'll give me more self-confidence...

Please tell me what you thought! =D


End file.
